<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>comfort &amp; joy by clarcmontdiaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695764">comfort &amp; joy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarcmontdiaz/pseuds/clarcmontdiaz'>clarcmontdiaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>memories from the wall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Marigold &amp; Narcissa Minyard-Josten, Soft Andrew Minyard, a lil fic of andy and his girls, andy chose the names bc he edgy, he loves them more than neil but sh, here u have it, mari and narcy are the only women in his life, you guys asked for this a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarcmontdiaz/pseuds/clarcmontdiaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, fluffy part of Andrew and his girls' morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>memories from the wall [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>comfort &amp; joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all asked for this a lot, wanted me to write about the said daughters in <i>nothing new</i>, so here it is! It is very short, but I think it's the sweetest thing ever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Narcissa called for Andrew. It was a little into noon, but Andrew had slept late last night. The sun was leaking through the curtains, and attacking him in the eye. It was too bright for a Sunday morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew first felt the jump to his and Neil’s bed a few minutes ago. He was still the lightest sleeper in the house, so he woke up immediately. He heard the little whispers of his girls’, so he knew they were plotting something, so he didn’t move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their little whispers were so adorable,  Andrew held off his urge to chuckle. Narcissa was ever the loud one, with her not learning how to whisper. She always breathed words in order to whisper, and no one had ever told her she was failing at it. It was adorable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa was a mouthful name for a little girl, but she was just as vibrant and pretty as her name. She had bright blond hair and brown eyes, whereas her twin sister, Marigold had golden eyes. Andrew always wanted them to have auburn hair and blue eyes like Neil, but Neil had decided it was quite dangerous for him to have any biological kin. Andrew had agreed, so the girls had turned out very blond, and not auburn at all. Andrew was still kinda upset at that, not that he thought his daughters could be any prettier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa whisper-breathed to Marigold when they jumped on the bed. Neil was away for a game in his last season, so the bed was pretty empty for the twins to plot. “You twickle daddy, and I shout his ear, that wake him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew heard Mari’s soft “Okay,” before he got attacked. Mari was always the loyal soldier, she tickled Andrew violently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Andrew tried not to react, he wondered what other things they had in mind. Mari straddled Andrew’s waist with her small legs to make her job easier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the second shout, Andrew couldn’t help but wrinkle his face. Narcissa was damn loud. She laughed loudly and turned to her sister as Andrew opened his eyes. “We did it! Mawi, he’s awake!” Mari giggled and flopped herself on Andrew’s torso, hugging him lightly. Andrew put his one hand on Mari’s back, and one hand on Narcissa’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning girls,” he said with his grungy morning voice. Neil always loved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mowning, daddy,” Mari mumbled to Andrew’s stomach. He had that little soft layer of fat on top of his still shaped abs, even though he didn’t work out as much, and the girls loved to nap on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, did Papa leave eawly in the mowning again? Whew is papa?” Marigold asked, with her lips pouted. Andrew really had the cutest kids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head and caressed her hair. “No, baby, he left when you two were sleeping last night, he even kissed you two goodbye but you didn’t wake up. He will be back in the afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narcissa grinned widely.  “I missed papa,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tucked you to sleep last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I missed papa,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrew chuckled, “I miss papa too, sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>